linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Your Life (Characters)
Female Characters: *Yolanda Charlton (neè Wright) (Season 1 - 7) - The protagonist, spell caster/witch from Season 1 to 4 and is the mother of Faith, Asher and Zoë Charlton. She was married to Hunter Cusack (in Sims Your Way) until a brief divorce (which made the latter, Faith), and began marrying Nathan Charlton. At the end of Season 7, Yolanda passed away, leaving a valuable orb behind. *Caitlyn Charlton (Season 2 - 8) - Caitlyn Charlton is the former protagonist of Season 4.5 - Season 5's beginning. She is married to Jean (the love of her life), married Daniel (whom which Faith had an affair with) and dated Calvin (Faith and Daniel's son). After moving into Yolanda's house and being dumped by Daniel, Charlton changed her name to Charlton and regained her sister, Yolanda's trust. She makes her final appearance in Season 9. *Faith Charlton (Season 3 - 9) - Faith Julies Charlton is the current protagonist of the Sims Your Life series (Season 5 - 9). Faith is currently married to Daniel Charlton, who was in love with him when she was a child. Stealing her aunt's love, they became enemies soon after. Faith knows magic like Caitlyn and Yolanda too, and is currently holding onto her mother (Yolanda) and her best friend's (Weilan Xi Chang)'s orb. *Monica Vogue (Season 6 - present) - Monica is the upcoming protagonist alongside Calvin Charlton in Season 9.5 onwards. She is currently married to former-millionaire Jayden Vogue who is the brother of Emilé Vogue, eccentric billionaire and very cocky. They have a child named Austin, who has magic powers. She has magic powers, alongside Calvin Charlton who has Caitlyn's previous power. After Faith's passing, Monica and Calvin's powers were drained and the orb disappeared into the Valley of Evil. *Carol Charlton (Season 1 - 8) - Carol Charlton was the best friend of Yolanda Charlton, alongside Mia Charlton-Dempsey. Carol was a fashion designer who is the only female within the universe to not get married and did not want to get married because of her career, and how she was afraid that love could defeat herself. She does not appear after Season 8 because she runs a "Fashion School". *Mia Charlton-Dempsey (Season 1 - 8) - Mia Charlton-Dempsey, was the best friend of Carol Charlton, Yolanda Charlton and the late Faith Charlton. Mia was married to Zach Dempsey, who was a model. She divorces him after finding out that he had been planning a divorce the second after they got married. She has a child named Ken, who is a Real-Estate agent and Pamela, who is a student whom which Mia and Zach accidentally named as a girl but is actually a boy. *Kristy Wright (Season 1 - 6) - Kristy Wright was a main character who was friends with Caitlyn Charlton, only to find out that she was being mean to her. Kristy is friends with everyone and is the babysitter of Faith. She leaves in Season 6 to go to Simsifornia (Sims Your Way) and becomes a main in Sims Your Way, to which she meets her love. Producers have confirmed that Kristy will not return to the show.